This invention relates to work holders and more particularly to a work holder which is adjustable in the X and Y directions to orient a work piece under an appropriate operating instrument or tool.
In the past, adjustable work holders have utilized slides and ways to provide movement in X and Y directions. Since these parts are subject to friction and wear, ball or roller bearings have been provided as well. Such work holders have been expensive to build and maintain.
Movable work holders are used widely in the semiconductor art. Examples of this are in wire bonders and wafer exposure equipment. In this use, usually very little travel is required to bring the work piece into alignment but such alignment is extremely critical and must be precise.